


Camouflage

by sheldrake



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Cooper
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-19
Updated: 2004-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldrake/pseuds/sheldrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hardly a come-on, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camouflage

It was hardly a come-on, after all . Just the slightest pressure of Bran's fingertips in the small of Will's back as they walked to the door.

And perhaps there were no good reasons, why not. Why it was -- Why they sh... Perhaps there weren't even any reasons. Only theory, speculation. Conjecture. An ingrained aversion to taking risks. Only 'being careful'. And sometimes he thought, with a sour twist of self-loathing,  _an excuse._

"Well," he said. "I'd better..."

"Early start?" Bran's face was his mask, his inbuilt camouflage.

"Yep." Will smiled. "Early start." 

He was off the hook again.


End file.
